


Not Your Soldier

by Jennypen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, shance week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennypen/pseuds/Jennypen
Summary: Shance week Day 1 - Pining/Confession





	

It was a good photo. They used it on all of the official coverage, all of the notices, the cover of the program; everything. Broad shouldered, a slight tilt forward that somehow showed eagerness and confidence. A single medal on his chest, and a smile you could rely on.

‘A good soldier,’ they called him. Nothing had ever sounded so wrong.

Lance shouldn’t be here. He was nothing in this crowd of officials, a try-hard flight school student with aspirations beyond his aptitude. No-one batted an eyelid at him; invisible, a nobody. He would never be asked to say anything, and those who had talked of his achievements, said things everyone already knew.

Takashi Shirogane, an instructor beloved of his students.

Takashi Shirogane, the most gifted pilot of his set, chosen for a mission while still a student himself.

Takashi Shirogane, a brave, upstanding man ready to fight the good fight.

No-one talked about Shiro. No-one even called him Shiro.

Music Shiro never liked played as they brought in a flag. Words that meant nothing rang out as they folded it. It all seemed so hollow and so utterly, utterly wrong - Shiro would have hated being called a soldier, balked at the term. A row of seven uniforms lined up and Lance knew Shiro would have hated the pomp and circumstance but no-one asked him, would ever think to ask him.

The salute was loud. Shiro had been quiet.

Lance fingered the coin in his pocket. It had been nothing, change he’d left in a vending machine, but its return had come with a sheepish grin and the touch of warm skin from Shiro’s hands. In an instant, Shiro had gone from a hero to a normal man and Lance had known it, had been grounded and never happier. Months down the line it was still warm, though that was probably because it was never far from his hand.

The crowd began to break up. Lance slid away without a word. Tomorrow was his final exam, the entrance point to Garrison flight streaming.

No-one else had known Shiro, but that was okay. Lance had known him and he was going to make him proud. Shiro wouldn’t be there to guide him when he became a fighter pilot, but that didn’t matter - Lance would be a wonder, because Shiro had wanted it.  


**Author's Note:**

> whoops sorry Lance but it's cargo pilot for you until Keith burns his bridges ho ho ho


End file.
